1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to children's activity toys, and more particularly to children's jumpers and free-standing jumpers.
2. Related Art
There are numerous children's activity devices that are useful to entertain and stimulate children while providing some level of gross motor development. Swings, jumpers, bouncers and other similar devices are designed to keep a child entertained and stimulated in a safe location. Some of these devices can be cumbersome, difficult to store, and may not be adjustable to children of different sizes.
Conventional jumpers can be attached to a frame or suspended from an available structure, such as a doorframe. Suspension jumpers that are attachable in doorways can impede movement of others through the doorway. Additionally, suitable doorframes are not always available or convenient. Moreover, such devices may be less secure than desirable for some caretakers.
Some jumpers with support frames can be difficult to transport, and can be difficult for parents to find a convenient place to store them when not in use. These jumpers can also be difficult or impossible to adjust to children of different sizes.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can be easily stored and moved. Also, a need exists for a jumper that is free-standing and easily adjustable with a stable base.